deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CrackShot
Personal Log There is another reason why i stick to Dead Space, and that is because of this wonderful community. This community welcomed me with open arms and have treated me well. They are just like me, enjoying the good game Dead Space EA has given us, and working together to keep this wikia the best out there. Amen, to that!! I think it's cool that one game........did all of this. :-)DS2117 07:21, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Hear Ya loud and clear buddy! (CrackShot 01:03, November 25, 2010 (UTC)) You should read my story. It will make me very happy! DS2117 01:07, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Already did, man its fantastic (CrackShot 01:29, November 25, 2010 (UTC)) Thanks! :-)DS2117 01:40, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey, youre part of our family now, our fellow fanatic,congrats on your success so far (CrackShot 01:52, November 25, 2010 (UTC)) AW, thanks for the kind wordsDS2117 02:05, November 25, 2010 (UTC) im quite surprised you like Halo also, thats just too epic for me(CrackShot 02:07, November 25, 2010 (UTC)) Do you play Halo?DS2117 02:32, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Sure do! own everyone one of them (CrackShot 06:45, November 25, 2010 (UTC))\ I hope you don't like COD... But Halo, yeah, pretty good, except for ODST's story. I live on a games story. And ODST gave me a drought for ages. Good thing I've still got my novel to work on. Tazio1 08:57, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I rather die then play COD man (CrackShot 14:52, November 25, 2010 (UTC)) Dead Space and Halo FOREVER!!!!DS2117 07:10, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I need your help. I've read Halo: The Fall of Reach 3 times. It tells the story of john's eary life as a child, and teenager. Should I write another fanfiction origin story, about Isaac's childhood?DS2117 19:00, November 27, 2010 (UTC) it would definately be interesting, knowing what good work you already do. I think you should. (CrackShot 21:34, November 27, 2010 (UTC)) Thanks, would you like to contribute to the up coming project? I've asked Tazio1 but no response yet. What do you think?DS2117 21:38, November 27, 2010 (UTC) i would love to help, but i dont have very much ideas or creativity for writing. Im more of a mindless worker bee if you could put it. I can tell you that you can get some important background info about Isaac of his main wiki page if you didnt know that already. Let me think about it more. (CrackShot 22:18, November 27, 2010 (UTC)) Just finished Chapter 6! Enjoy DS2117 23:31, November 28, 2010 (UTC) wow you work fast! (CrackShot 02:42, November 29, 2010 (UTC)) Thanks! DS2117 03:01, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I just finished ch. 7!!! WOOHRAH!!!!DS2117 04:26, December 1, 2010 (UTC) onward to victory! (CrackShot 04:21, December 1, 2010 (UTC)) LOLDS2117 04:26, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Some of ch. 8 is up XD AH!!!!! DS2117 17:11, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Impressive, most impressive (CrackShot 18:29, December 5, 2010 (UTC)) Yeah I know, AH!!!! THE WAIT FOR DEAD SPACE 2 IS KILLING ME!!!! LOLDS2117 02:10, December 9, 2010 (UTC) OMG.........Your left handed?!?!!?!? Me too!!!!!!DS2117 02:13, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Yep, im a lefty! its so strange XD (CrackShot 02:31, December 9, 2010 (UTC)) Ha! You're funny...... Wait.... that gives me an idea. 0_0 ALTMAN DEAD SPACE 2 BE PRAISED!!!!! DS2117 02:03, December 15, 2010 (UTC) I managed to give you an idea? FTW! (CrackShot 16:50, December 15, 2010 (UTC)) Referring to the Warren Eckhardt image on your page Thats no moon that your mother, or some rotten KFC?! From what i see you are 2 years under the allowed age of playing this game. LOL, joking. And about the image on you user page, what does he mean about it, did McNeal streak or something? (0 _0)? --CryGame-- Ah you caught me, actually im only one year under the allowed age XD . Im 16 :P Shame on me. Its possible that he saw McNeal naked. After all we did see Lexine naked and luckily not Warren. (CrackShot 02:51, August 2, 2010 (UTC)) Speaking of being naked, Im quite surprised they showed someone naked on the Wii, let alone in pretty good graphics. (CrackShot 14:39, September 7, 2010 (UTC)) Re: Portal and Dead Space? Thanks for the compliment. Sorry I didn't respond the other day. ZombieKilla726 22:49, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Dont worry about it, we all have lifes off the computer. Its understandable that you dont need to be on every day. (CrackShot 14:36, October 26, 2010 (UTC)) Fan-Fiction When I made my first fan-fic, I thought the same thing you do. I couldn't possibly do it. But it worked out okey. I would like to see you make a fan-fic of your own. No one will blame you for trying. -X-T- 21:52, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) (CrackShot 02:20, November 1, 2010 (UTC)) Im a Creep Im a wierdo, What the hell am I doing here? I dont belong here. (CrackShot 17:14, December 15, 2010 (UTC))